Inuyasha and Koga's crazy adventure
by KrystleMoon
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga have been placed in a Demon prison for trespassing on a Demon King's territory. Now they have to put up with some pretty strange things in order to survive.
1. Default Chapter

Well I think I can safly say I don't own Vash the Stampede or Inuyasha or Koga and that this is possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy this chapter that shall hopfully be the first of many all depending on whether or not ifanyone likes it. Please read and review, bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Slowly a shadowy figure enters thru the window, slinking its way up to the bathroom door, inside you can here someone gargling.  
"(Gargle, Gargle, Gargle.)" The shadowy figure starts pounding on the door "Eck, (choking) Ick." "Hey what's the big idea? You trying to kill me or something?" the person inside quickly opens the door to see that it was none other than Vash the Stampede.

"Oh, it's you, huh? Well, I suppose I can guess why you're here."

"Well, I have to hear another story, and please make it a funny one, that one you've been writing about Inuyasha is just too sad." pleaded Vash.

"Okay, okay, if I tell you one more story will you leave me alone?" demanded Krystlemoon.

"Maybe!" promised Vash as he plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, here's a story about… hmm, who should I make this story about? Ooh, I know, I'll make it about Inuyasha and Koga," said Krystlemoon, most decidedly.

"Inuyasha and Koga? Eww, that's disgusting," wailed Vash in disgust.

"I didn't mean it like that, you loon. Hey, how'd you get in here anyway?" inquired Krystlemoon suspiciously.

"Oh, I came in through the window. You know you shouldn't leave it open like that, there are a lot of freaks and weirdoes out there now a days," advised Vash.

"Oh really? And just why did you come in through the window?" asked Krystlemoon.

"I like to climb." admitted Vash with a goofy feline type smile on his face.

"Well, I can see that you're obviously an authority on freaks and weirdoes, aren't you?" stated Krystlemoon.

Vash just shook his head stupidly, and then stopped abruptly. "Huh?" he said as he stared in confusion.

"Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes, I remember, I was going to tell a story about Inuyasha and Koga.

"It all starts in the dead of winter, way back in the feudal era," said Krystlemoon as she began her story.

"Feudal era? Why the feudal era?" asked Vash.

"Because that's the time in which Inuyasha and Koga lived." explained Krystlemoon.

"You mean that they're not alive anymore. Awe you said you weren't going to make me sad anymore." whined Vash.

"They're not dead stupid, now shut up and let me get on with my story!" said Krystlemoon, who by this time was getting quite irritated.

"Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, here we are.

For some odd reason (that I have no clue about, what so ever) Inuyasha and Koga were in a demon prison.

"This is all you're fault you stupid wolf!" snarled Inuyasha.

"All my fault? You just had to help those orphans, I suggested letting them put the fire out themselves. It would've been a good learning experience, after all they started the damn thing." argued Koga.

"Oh, will you shut up! You're giving me a head ache." demanded Inuyasha.

"All right! Everyone shut up and stand in a straight line." shouted the warden.

Everyone in the cell immediately stood up in a straight line.

"You all know why you're here, you're here because you're outsiders who have unlawfully trespassed on Konga's territory," he said as he cautiously looked around at all the poor demons who had unfortunately fallen into this horrible nightmare.

"And you all know what happens to those who trespass on Konga's territory." stated the warden.

"You get shipped out!" he snapped after a short silence.

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Vash. "I know how they got in jail, but why are they together in the first place?" he asked.

"Just wait and I'll get to that later on in the story, now be quiet and listen." explained Krystlemoon.

"Now, we have a job here and we were wondering if one of you might want to volunteer." He said, and when he said volunteer, he sounded a bit sarcastic.

"As you all know, Bowser the Bear demon is settling down for hibernation and he needs someone to keep things quiet," explained the warden.

The name of the Bear demon was enough to cause a riot, everyone ran to the back of the cell. Just then Koga got an idea.

"(Hmm, if this guy's as bad as they say, maybe he'll take care of Inuyasha for me and I can go home to Kagome, hmm, yep I'll do it.)" thought Koga to himself as he eyed Inuyasha with a mischievous grin. Then all at once he yelled, "I volunteer!", and pushed poor Inuyasha to the front of the cell.

"Good, we've never had a real volunteer before, you're either extremely brave or incredibly stupid." said the warden as he let Inuyasha out of the cell.

"Wait I didn't volun…" said Inuyasha, or at least he tried before he was interrupted by the warden. Meanwhile, Koga was listening through the wall to hear how awful it would be for Inuyasha.

"Now, if you do you're job correctly and survive, we'll drop the charges of trespassing. After all, our leader maybe cruel and unfeeling, but he's never, never been unfair," said the warden full of pride.

When Koga heard about this, his jaw fell to the floor.

"Now, get going!" said the warden "and good luck."

Inuyasha headed out on his way to Bowser's cabin in the mountains. Meanwhile, back at the prison, Koga was thinking of a way to get out of there. Then he saw a mole demon. They were awfully small and hated any sort of light, but would take what ever they could, and when it came to digging, they were sheer marvels.

"Hey, you, what are you doing in here?" asked Koga.

"Well, I…I…I that is, I'm a... oh, don't hurt me!" pleaded the poor mole demon.

"Hurt you, why, I want to help you," said Koga in a sly tone.

"Help me, how can you help me?" he asked.

"That depends on what you want?" asked Koga.

"Nothing, I like it here, of course there is just one thing…nah, its silly." he giggled

"No, go ahead, you can tell me." said Koga, trying to figure out what he wanted so he could get out of that rats nest as fast as possible.

"Nah, I'd better not." said the little mole.

"Oh, yes, I think you'd better" said Koga while grinding his teeth and smiling at the same time.

"NO, no, no!" replied the mole in a bashful tone.

"Yes." said Koga, placing his arm around his shoulders.

"Nah" he said as he began to blush.

"Yes." Said Koga, inching his arm closer around his neck as his frustrations became worse.

"Nah," he said once more.

"**OH, WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT ALREADY!**" yelled Koga as his friendly embrace turned into a headlock.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was making his way towards Bowser's cabin.

What will happen next time… will Inuyasha make it to Bowsers cabin, will Koga ever get out of the prison with whatever's left of his sanity, and will Vash ever learn to stop climbing in through window's and just leave me alone. Find out in the next chapter of Krystlemoon's tall tales.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think, should I keep on with it or take it down? Please review and tell me what you think and please be kind.


	2. Koga's escape

First off I'd like to say I don't own Inuyasha, Trigun or the story of which this is based. And that I am really sorry for not updating soon, I'm really behind on a lot of stories because I was very sick for the past couple of weeks. Any way it was just sinus cold and now I'm over it and maybe I can get some things done. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha headed up to the door of the Bear demon's cabin he knocked rather loudly all of a sudden the ferocious Bear demon answered, yelling and swinging at Inuyasha.

"**Shut up! Quiet, I can't stand noise."** he screamed as he was pounding on Inuyasha. He stopped suddenly and said "**Well, don't just stand there with you're mouth open come on in.**" he yelled as he grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him in.

"**Now then I'm going to sleep for the rest of the winter and I can't stand noise got it! That's you're job if I don't get my sleep I'm gonna wring you're neck, got it?**" he grumbled.

"Yeah, I got it." said Inuyasha trying to keep from falling over as Boris was practically getting right in his face.

Meanwhile Koga trying his best to get the mole to co-operate.

"All right now are you gonna' tell me what you want in return for helping me, or not." growled Koga in serious frustration.

"Well, you see that fetching young lynx demon?" he asked. Koga looked he saw a lynx demon all right but, boy was she an eye sore. Koga hoped his digging was better than his taste in women.

"Yeah, I see her, what about her?" he asked.

"Well, you see she's been the object of my affection since the first time I saw her… and well… you see I was hoping you might get her to notice me." he explained rather bashfully.

"Oh, is that all? Well, I guess I'll see what I can do." promised Koga.

"Oh, thank you Koga and I promise I'll start digging the tunnel right now." he said in a happy voice.

Koga casually walked up to the lynx.

"Hello, my name is Koga and I…" but before he could get another word out she threw her arms around Koga's neck and gave him a gigantic kiss.

"Oh, where have you been all my life you gorgeous wolf you?" she said as she started coughing and wheezing.

Koga became very still, all he could think to say was,

"SOME ONE! HELP ME!" he cried as he broke free and turned to run, but just as he turned around he saw the little Mole demon digging away at the tunnel,

"Ooh! What am I gonna do? I'm stuck in a cell with a bunch of losers." He thought to himself.

"Oh, hi Koga. Did you talk things out with Marceline?" he said as he began to drift away to dreamland.

"WHO?" he asked in surprise.

"Marceline. That's her name."

"Oh, so the smoking dragon has a name huh, well, I guess I could give it one more try" he said to himself. And the closer he got the more he winced at the thought of what he had gotten himself in to. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, so ya came back, huh?" she said turning to admire him "I guess I can't blame ya' it's hard to stay away from anything this nice." She remarked as she started to walk towards him.

"(Gulp!)" Went Koga as she brought her arm around his neck.

"Well, what are ya waiten for? Kiss me."

Koga had seen rotting corpses, witnessed thousands of horrible vicious slotters. but none of that ever made him want to do what he was about to do at this very moment.

"(BLEHHCK)" Koga cupped his hand over his mouth and ran away quick to go throw up.

After an hour of waiting and hiding Koga decided that he would just make his escape through the tunnel and leave the Mole to work out his problems for himself. But he had other plans.

"OH, Koga! Did you tell my love how I feel about her yet?"

"Look, I'm sure she thinks you're really cute and you two will get married and have tons of adorable little gools together blah, blah, blahblahblah. I'm getting out of here."

"No, you can't!" he begged.

"Oh, can't I? Why don't you watch me and see." warned Koga.

"If you don't help me…….I'll…I'll. I'll cave the tunnel in." he threatened trying to sound tough.

"YOU WOULDN'T!...You would, wouldn't you?" said Koga, suddenly realizing that he was serious.

Koga took all he could stand and he couldn't stand no more, he grabbed the little mole and dragged him over to the old Lynx and dropped him in her arms and said "Here, he's your problem now. And I hope you both go insane with happiness." He cried as he ran to the whole and made his escape.

About a half hour or so Inuyasha was pacing back and forth, trying to think of some way to make an escape and return to Kagome and the others. He started admiring the paintings on the walls, keeping as quiet as possible. He noticed a painting in particular, it was the portrait of a beautiful young women he couldn't seem to help himself, all he did was whistle then all of a sudden Boris tore out of his room and started chasing down Inuyasha and beating him over the head with a book and screaming the same thing as before. "QUIET! SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND NOISE!" He stopped immediately and walked back to his bedroom and slammed the door, then he came back and yelled "GOOD NIGHT!" and slammed the door behind him. After all that Inuyasha decided to keep quiet. Little did he know that Koga was watching through the window,

Just then he got an idea.

"HMM, you evil genius you." thought Koga to himself. "I'll cause a lot of noise and when the bear demon wakes up, he'll kill Inuyasha for sure. But how do I get in there to do it?"

While he was thinking over his devious plot against him, Inuyasha decided to read one of the books on the shelf…. "Wait a minute does Inuyasha even know how to read? And were there any books available to read way back then?" interrupted Vash.

"Look do you want to here the story or not?" I said calmly (Not)

Koga had worked his way in through a window; he crawled on the floor so he wouldn't be detected by Inuyasha. He found a feather on the floor and thought to himself "Hmm, this has possibilities." Just then he crawled right behind the chair that Inuyasha was sitting in and began tickling his feet with the feather, but nothing happened Koga couldn't understand it, "It should have worked" he thought to himself "But why didn't it?" then he noticed that Inuyasha was fast a sleep with a big smile on his face, he began muttering Kagome's name. "Why you!" wined Koga. Just then the door opened and Koga ducked behind another chair, he watched as Boris walked in his sleep from one room to the next, then finally back to his room.

* * *

What do you suppose will happen next? Will Koga succeed in his dastardly attempt to annihilate Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha get back to Kagome before Koga does? Find out next time on Yu-yu Hakusho.. (Whoops sorry) I had an out of series experience. What I meant to say was Find out in the next chapter of Krystlemoon's tall tales. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
